crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Strickland
Lieutenant Tara Strickland is a CIA operative undercover as a C.E.L.L. special advisor. She is one of the major characters in Crysis 2. Background Tara is the daughter of Major Clarence Strickland, the leader of the ground invasion of the Lingshan Islands in August 2020. After her father was killed and she learned of his death, she supposedly 'cracked', drinking and doing drugs before dropping out of the Navy SEALs on a dishonorable discharge to join CryNet Systems as a special advisor to their C.E.L.L. private military. However, this was all a ruse, as she was secretly working as an undercover CIA agent, hoping to get revenge on Jacob Hargreave, who she blamed for her father's death because he secretly knew of the Ceph aliens on the island but warned no one. ''Crysis 2 Tara Strickland was tasked, with C.E.L.L., in capturing Prophet. She came at continuing odds with Commander Dominic Lockhart over the orders to bring in Prophet (unknowingly Alcatraz at that point) alive rather than kill him in vengeance for the deaths of so many C.E.L.L. soldiers. Tara sticks with her orders and attempts to enforce such on the other mercenaries, but Lockhart shuts her out. Her rank in C.E.L.L. is debatable at this point because while Lockhart does tell his troopers to ignore her, she successfully commands him to stand down when he is about to execute Alcatraz after finding and capturing him and Nathan Gould. After apprehending Alcatraz and Gould, Tara was bringing in the latter before being attacked by the Ceph and subsequently losing Alcatraz. During the chaos, Tara deliberately released Gould while letting her prisoner believe that he escaped on his own. Tara was present at the Prism on Roosevelt Island where she brought in a subdued Alcatraz. During the Nanosuit "rip", she saves Alcatraz from being killed and reveals her undercover work. She leaves the facility to provide a helicopter transport while Alcatraz confronts Hargreave. Tara was forced to leave the Prism after a large contingent of Ceph forces invaded the Prism and later met up with Gould, Chino, and a group of marines at Manhattan trying to find and reunite with Alcatraz after Hargreave detonates the Prism. Together, they traveled to Central Park, which was lifted into the sky by the alien craft beneath it. They dropped Alcatraz on the ship and he managed to upload the bioweapon from his suit, destroying the Ceph invaders in the city. Tara was last seen helping survivors in the city with Gould. Crysis 3 Though not physically appeared in the game, by 2047 Tara Strickland became a U.S. Senator who is fighting a losing battle against a political atmosphere that is dominated by C.E.L.L.-backed politicians. It is unknown if she has any connection with the resistance movement, however it is no secret that she is opposing various C.E.L.L. activities, including the notorious "Work Away Debt" program. After the defeat of the Ceph, she was put in charge of seizing all remaining assets from C.E.L.L. in order to sustain the international effort to rebuild following the war with the Ceph. She was last heard at the International Road to Recovery Summit giving a speech that was transmitted worldwide via radio. Quotes Trivia *Tara Strickland is voiced by Jane Perry. Category:Crysis 2 Characters Category:Characters